Even the Nights Are Better
by LilyWafiq
Summary: The Doctor shows up to take River away


River Song was dreaming. It wasn't unusual for her to be dreaming. Being imprisoned generally had that effect on a person. Dreams of escaping, dreams of being free. For River, it wasn't the escaping, or even necessarily being free – she did manage to escape on a regular basis after all – no. Her dreams were filled with people. She'd dream of her mother – an outspoken Scottish redhead. Or perhaps of her father – almost the opposite of her mother, shy, reserved and always determined. She dream of the days when she was Mels, growing up with Amy and Rory – her parents. Twisted as it was, River missed those days. She missed being her mother's best friend. The way they used to tease her father. Getting into all sorts of trouble. They used to have such fun. Even in her sleep, River would smile as she dreamt of those times. And then there was another. Another who made constant appearances within her fantasies. He would whisk her away to far away worlds and they would fly amongst the stars. River was never happier than when she was with the Doctor, whether it be in her dreams, or on the rare occasion he'd turn up out of nowhere and take her away. River lived for those days, she really did. But they were few and far between. And so in the sanctuary of her dreams, River could spend her time with the Doctor – her love, her husband – and forget about reality.

Tonight was one of the later types of dreams. One with the Doctor. They were flying through space in the Doctor's TARDIS, headed for places unknown. River always let the Doctor pilot the TARDIS – at least, she only stepped in when she was sure he wasn't looking. She, after all, was the child of the TARDIS, and much to the Doctor's chagrin, she knew how to pilot her better than he did. Not that he'd ever acknowledge that. River smiled as the Doctor dashed in circles around the TARDIS console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, flipping switches, all while whooping happily. This is how River loved him the most – while he was carefree, like a cosmic ten year old.

"And then we can jump on the toadstools! They don't mind! Well, maybe a little, but it's fine!"

He was babbling away, and River chuckled to herself.

"But first," he stopped suddenly, turning to her and staring at her intently, "You should go ahead and wake up."

River frowned. "Wake up?"

With a jolt, River was ripped from the TARDIS, and with a groan she found herself awake in her cell, staring at the bleak ceiling. She sighed.

"Oh, Doctor," she murmured into the dark, "I wonder where you are now."

"Oh, River," came the response from a dark corner of the cell, "I'm right here."

River sprung upright, the blankets falling away as she turned to face the voice. There he stood, basking in the pale glow of the TARDIS' lights.

"Doctor?"

"Who else would it be? Your mother?" the Doctor replied quickly.

"Well, with you floating about one can never be quite sure," River pointed out.

The Doctor looked thoughtful momentarily, before stepping towards her. "I suppose you're right."

River smiled up at the man standing before her. "It's good to see you."

"And you," he replied, holding out a hand. "What do you say we bust this joint for a night?"

"Okay," River answered, taking the Doctor's proffered hand, and climbing out of bed. She followed him into the TARDIS and flounced over to the console. "So where are we?" she asked, getting into the rhythm.

"We are going to spend a night as husband and wife," the Doctor replied, flipping some switches, bringing the TARDIS to life. "And that's all that matters."

River could tell something was going on in that complex brain, but she decided against asking him about it, instead choosing to delight herself that this was taking place after their marriage. Travelling in opposite directions meant that after their wedding she would come across younger, unmarried versions of the Doctor, so that he'd come to her now was special. She loved him for it.

"So where are we going then?" River asked, making herself comfortable in the jumpseat while the Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS.

"We're going to a concert," the Doctor replied, finally glancing up at her. "So you might want to find some clothes."

River gave him a sly smile as she glanced down at her nightie. "What? This not good enough for you?"

He replied in kind, smiling with a glint in his eye. "For me, yes. For the rest of the universe, no. I like to keep that –" he indicated her attire, "To myself."

River smirked, but went to get changed any way.

They stepped out of the TARDIS hand in hand into the 21st century. River stared around, gauging her surroundings. She smiled at the Doctor once she'd finished.

"The Sydney Opera House?"

"Right you are, Ms Song."

"So who are we seeing?"

"A duo. Air Supply. Nice blokes. Got me tickets, they did."

"Ah, so that's why I'm here then? To make it look like you're not alone?" River cast a cheeky grin across at the Doctor, who reacted with mock hurt.

"River, you wound me. Why wouldn't I want to take my wife to a concert?"

"Because I'm in gaol for your murder?"

"You make a fair point."

River chuckled, and slipped her arm into the crook of the Doctor's, snuggling close into his side. "I don't mind being your plus one," she said quietly.

"I'm glad," the Doctor replied, pressing a kiss to the top of River's head.

They walked together into the large concert hall, and found their seats. As the other seats began to fill, River gently held the Doctor's hand.

"I missed you," she said quietly. "I always do."

"I know."

She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I love you."

The Doctor turned and gave her a smile. "And I you."

"What's wrong?" River asked.

He sighed, and River could tell he was thinking hard about how to respond.

"You can tell me," she insisted.

"River... my beautiful Melody Pond." He reached out to cup River's cheek in his hand. "There's nothing wrong. Just feeling lonely, I suppose. But enough of that. Let's just enjoy tonight."

River nodded, but continued to hold his hand until the concert began.

The Doctor didn't say much during the night, but he kept his hand in hers, sometimes holding her close and singing quietly into her hair.

"_I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
>That was the heartbreak<br>But now that I've found you_

_Even the nights are better  
>Now that we're here together<br>Even the nights are better  
>Since I found you"<em>

River wrapped her arms around him and held him while sang to her. She listened to him, and the words he was singing, and it made her tear up a little. She loved him. She loved him more than anything else in the world, and she knew that while he loved her too, it would never quite match what she felt about him. But while he was singing to her, nothing else mattered. The world seemed to fall away, and she listened only to him.

The song drew to a close, ending the concert, and they remained in each other's arms.

The crowd began to disperse slowly, and eventually River and the Doctor found themselves in the cool Sydney air, listening as people talked, sang, and generally made noise as they head towards buses, trains and taxis. Instead of going back to the TARDIS, they walked hand in hand along the side of the harbour and marvelled at the city in the dark.

"Thank you for tonight, Doctor," River said quietly as they sat on a park bench.

"Any time, River."

"That song you sang was beautiful."

"I think of you every time I hear it," the Doctor replied, stroking the back of River's hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry you're lonely. I would come with you if I could, but that would defeat the purpose of why I'm actually in prison."

The Doctor chuckled. "But I have a time machine. I could get you back before you even left."

"But you won't."

"No."

"I sometimes wish I'd never met you," River admitted. "You turn my life upside down every time I see you. But if I had never met you, the universe would be a very different place."

"You and I, River, we've always been destined to play a role in each other's life."

"I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you," River said.

"And I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you."

They sat in silence after that, the darkness closing in around them. Eventually the dark gave way to the beginnings of dawn, and the Doctor stood, holding a hand out to River as he'd done when he took her away. She took his hand once again, and they walked back to the TARDIS. Standing in the console room, the Doctor gently pulled River towards him, and held her tight.

"River, don't ever forget that I love you, okay? No matter what happens. When you meet me in my past and I don't recognise you, I still love you. Remember this, here and now."

"Always, Doctor."

The Doctor pulled away a little to look at River. "I love you, River Song. Melody Pond. You. I do." And he leant down and kissed her. River melted into him, kissing him back with everything she could muster. She wanted to convey everything she felt to him in that kiss. She couldn't help but shake the feeling she wasn't going to see him for a while after this, and she wanted to make the most of it.

They moved slowly through the TARDIS until they made it to the Doctor's bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and slowly made love to her. River cried out in ecstasy, and gave as good as she was given. This – this is how she loved the Doctor the most, she decided. When he forgot everything else, and all that mattered to the two of them was each other. One moment in time, something that could never be ruined or forgotten.

River fell asleep fairly quickly, and for once, she didn't dream.

When she woke, she was again staring at the bleak ceiling of her cell. The only reminder of the previous night was a CD player, playing their song.

**A/N: So, yeah. I'm already missing Doctor Who, don't know about you. :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
